Drachentöter Lazuli
Lazuli Drachentöter(VLM189) was born in August 2011 in the Lazuli. His mother was Bernie and his father was an unknown rover. His litter-mates were his one sister named Narrenkönig(VLF190) and two brothers Traumtänzer(VLM191) and Teufelsweib(VLM192). Bernie was not the dominant female, but her mother Young and she had given birth shortly before Bernie's litter. Bernie had killed Young's litter before giving birth to Drachentöter, and despite not being the dominant female's pups and the cause of their demise, Young allowed the pups to remain in the group. Drachentöter and his litter-mates survived their first few weeks and began to forage with the adults. The Lazuli were the largest mob around with many adults to look after the pups, however a harsh drought was taking place. There were a few days of rain allowing the meerkats to care and feed their pups well. Sadly Drachentöter's borther Traumtänzer was predated in October. Then in November both Narrenkönig and Teufelsweib were predated leaving Drachentöter as the sole survivor of his litter. Despite the odds he made it to his first birthday. As an adult male, Drachentöter went roving in Janaury 2013 at the age of a year and a half. His mother Bernie was evicted by the new dominant female Christiana with two other females and formed the Nematoads. In October 2013, a Baobab male joined the group and later that month a group of wild males joined the group. With the invadion of new wild males, all the natal males were displaced including Drachentöter along with Bandersnatch and the Baobab male named Bumpy. The three males went roving and in November met up with two evicted Sequoia females from the nearby Überkatz Mob. Chalibonkas The small group stayed together and was called the Chalibonkas Mob. Both females were pregnant, fathering of the pups were unknown. Bumpy established dominance with the Sequoia female Ricou. The group did well to estabish itself with the birth of pups a few months later, however the other Sequoia female Talkeenta died shortly after the pups were born leaving Ricou as the only adult female. She gave birth again February and a few weeks later the group experienced a split. Drachentöter and a few pups and subadults from the first litter were with Ricou while the remaining meerkats were with Bumpy. The group rejoined soon after. In April Drachentöter went roving and young VCKM003 followed him but did not return to the group with Drachentöter. That same month Ricou and two of the pups were hit by a car leaving the dominant female potion vaccant. Despite not having a dominant female the group managed to stay togethe runtil Kinkaju, the only female from the first litter, relucently took dominance. The males began to rove away from the group including Drachentöter. The group feel in number with two more of the pups disappearing, assumed to have been predated. Kinkaju finally got pregnant but she lost the litter. With no pups there was no reason to stay with the three remaining females. Infact they would be better off with unrelated males to take dominance, so Drachentöter and the other males began to rove even more frequently. Finally in October Drachentöter went roving again and was absent from the group. He was found in the company of four Überkatz females in November. Axolotls In December, Bandersnatch, Sifaka and Eusebio joined the group and the new mob was named the Axolotls. Bandersnatch was bigger and estabished dominace over the males along with a female named Pug. Drachentöter had been alone with the females for some time and most likely had mated with them. Gymnogene and Sky were pregnant while Pug aborted. However none of the females managed to keep their litters. Sky, Snygging and Pug gave birth to four pups, the father of the pups remains unknown. Bumpy joined the group but soon dispersed, not being able to take dominance from Bandersnatch. Not being the dominant male himself, Drachentöter conitued to rove away from the group. Rascals Drachentöter joined the Rascals in February, whose dominant male Bruce, had succumbed to TB and two other males Oopsie and Oli were out roving. He immediately assumed dominance. Edna May, the dominant female, gave birth in July to Sheldon, Heiseinberg, Samba, Miguel, and VRR?200. In November there was a dominance switch, Edna May was overthrown and VRRF180 took dominance. Not too long after in February 2017, Drachentöter was found dead, due to TB. Links Lazuli Mob Chalibonkas Mob Axolotls Mob Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Chalibonkas meerkats Category:Axolotls meerkats Category:Roving males Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Rascals meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Males